Harry Potter and the Rouge's Secret
by Tru-Angel
Summary: When a house elf is killed by a death eater, a warning is left for Harry Potter, leaving his friends and Professors puzzled and frieghtened. Once the Headmaster calls for help from a legend, a secret is yet to be discovered about her past, and what she is
1. Default Chapter

Ok I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does this all came from my imagination and based on what Harry Potter is about.

I'm using these (-) so you know who is saying what, for example ("Hey Hermione."-Ron)

**Chapter 1**

It was damp and cold outside the castle. The trees swayed as the wind blew north. The students lay silent in their dormitories, asleep. The castle was quiet. Mr. Filch and Ms Norris finally turned in for the night after a long patrol of the corridors. Professor McGonagall was preparing for a surprise pop quiz on recent lessons on Transfiguration. Fred and George were counting the sales they made at their joke shop, while Neville slept in the bathroom on the third floor for he couldn't remember the password to Griffindor tower. Practically the only people who were awake in the castle, were the ghosts. The ghosts' mainly hung out in the dungeons, but Peeves, of course, was destroying everything he could, just to get on Filch's nerves.

The night went on, quiet and cold. A movement of uncertainty moved through the air. One was only to find out what.

Morning arrived, the students headed down the the Great Hall for a spot of breakfest. But when they entered, they discovered something more than usual.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron. His hair looked like he had been riding his broom. Although, his robes were clean. Ron, However, looked terribly tired. He started walking funny as he closed his eyes and dozed off. Harry had to slap him upside the head a few times so Ron could watch what he was doing.

Harry and Ron's eyes met when they saw the confusion and commotion in the Great Hall. All of the students were starring at the back of the hall talking and looking worried. They sat impatiently trying to figure out what was happening.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"-Ron

"There seems to be a sort of hold up of some kind."-Hermione

Said Hermioneto Ron as she walked up behind him. Her hair was down and curly as usual. Her backpack was full with books. There was never a time where Hermione hardly had anything in her backpack.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the front of the hall, they could finally get a good glimpse of what everyone was starring at.

"Bloody Hell!"-Ron

"Oh no."-Hermione

Confused at what was going on Harry walked a bit further to get a better view at what everyone was talking about.

"What's going on you guys?" –Harry

Ron was shaking as he pointed to a door at the front of the hall. There was a puddle of blood, while an arm was visible from the kitchen. Before Harry could say anything Neville and Seamus came running up to them saying, with a shaky tone,

"S-Some o-one has k-k-killed a ho-use elf."-Neville

"Dumbledore and the teachers are investigating. The house elves say it was a death eater."-Seamus

At the mention of a death eater, Harry quickly looked at Ron and Hermione. He then turned back around and ran in between all the other students who were crowded around trying to see what house elf it was. Filch and Snape were trying to push the students back. Suddenly, Harry could feel something tugging at his pants. It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir."-Dobby

"Dobby, what happened? Are you ok?"-Harry

"Yes sir Dobby is fine. But its Sophia sir, she-she she's dead!"-Dobby

Just then Dobby let out tears and cried hysterically so the entire hall stopped talking and looked at Dobby. Annoyed at the sudden attention, Harry grabbed Dobby and walked out of the hall with him as Ron and Hermione followed. Harry stopped at the end of the corridor and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby what happened?"-Harry

"They came sir. They said it was a warning to Harry Potter. They said **_she_** was coming"-Dobby

**_......................To be Continued_**


	2. Draco's Statement

Chapter 2 

Dobby's eyes started to swell up as tears continuously flowed down his face. He kind of liked Sophia, she was one of Dobby's best friends. But now, things were far out of hand. Dobby was angry, very angry. Sophia was dead, and Harry had been threatened. Dobby was not about to let anyone hurt another on of his friends.

"Sir, I-I do think I may know who it was. But there is no way to prove it."-Dobby

Harry's thoughts were moving to fast for him to think straight. Memory after memory was implanted with hate and the need for revenge. He knew who the death eater was, yet there would be no way to prove it in front of the Ministry of Magic. Deep inside, Harry was calm and scared. Yet he wish he could be in reality, but his emotions were running high.

"Dobby I'm sorry about Sophia. But you must please tell me everything that they said. Do you know who they meant by she?"-Harry

"No sir, but there have been roomers, roomers about you-know-who and an ancient power coming to Hogwarts for you. And nothing will stand I their way, not even the Headmaster."-Dobby

At Dobby's comment, Harry's heart lurched up. Yet when he saw who was coming down the hallway, his heart practically stopped.

"Oh look its Harry Popper and his little friends. I see your new friends stopped by last night. I'm surprised they didn't just finish you off. But don't worry they'll be back."-Draco Malfoy

"Shove off Malfoy."-Ron

Hermione had walked over to pull Harry and Ron out of the way. But they just kept getting closer and closer. She knew she couldn't allow them to fight; she didn't want then to be expelled.

"Harry, Ron lets go. Were going to be late for class. They're not worth you getting expelled."-Hermione

"Step out of the way you fifthly little mudblood!"-Draco

"

Draco had pushed Hermione out of the way, knocking her to the floor. Dobby had come to help her up. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. But by this point Harry and Ron were furious.

"Oh that's it! You're going to pay for that one Malfoy!"-Harry

Harry then punched Malfoy in the face.

"Harry no!"-Harmione

Just before Draco could hit back, Snape came down the corridor. And he didn't look happy.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Best friends now I see?"-Snape

"No sir we were just walking to class."-Draco

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes met at Draco's statement. He was up to something. Hermione stood up with Dobby by her side. Snape walked toward them with a grin on his face.

"And may I ask t why you were down there Ms. Granger?"-Snape

"I-I didn't see Dobby, sir. I f-fell over him."-Hermione

"I hope that is the case Ms. Granger. It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. As for the rest of you, get to class."-Snape

Just after that Snape headed down the corridor. When he saw Snape was out of sight Draco then smirked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't think were friends Potter. You'll get what you deserve. Im just waiting to get front row seats to see it."-Draco

Draco then strutted off laughing louder and louder. It wouldn't be the first time Draco made a scene, and it wont be the last. He knew more than his big mouth was saying.


End file.
